1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorbing apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a shock absorber (hydraulic shock absorbing apparatus) disclosed in JP-UM-A-S59-107348 has the following configuration. In other words, the shock absorber (apparatus) includes an inner tube, and an outer tube that is placed with a gap radially outward from the inner tube, in which a lower portion of the gap forms a reservoir chamber for a liquid. The shock absorber also includes a plurality of fins that have a shape of a part of a circular ring and are fixed to one of the inner tube and the outer tube away from the other one of the inner tube and the outer tube. The fins are placed in the reservoir chamber with a gap in a vertical direction from a position where a liquid surface therein is in a neutral position, and are distributed in a circumferential direction so as to form an overall circular shape when viewed from an axial direction of the inner tube. Even when the liquid surface in the reservoir chamber moves up and down, rippling on the liquid surface is suppressed, and generation of air bubbles is prevented since at least of one of the fins is placed on or near the liquid surface.